


Perhaps

by Steed73



Category: To the Manor Born
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steed73/pseuds/Steed73
Summary: At the end of the Hunt Ball episode, Richard turned down Audrey’s offer of a nightcap. But what if he hadn’t?This story is what could of have happened.
Relationships: Richard DeVere/Audrey fforbes-Hamilton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Perhaps

“Is that it?” Audrey asked disappointed when the distant sound of music stopped.

“It sounds like it.” Richard replied, “I'm afraid Cinders didn't have very long at the ball.”

Audrey smiled, “On the other hand, she got home safely with both shoes and Prince Charming.”

Richard grinned, he still held her in his arms and found himself not wanting to let go. The same thought was going through Audrey’s head. She had enjoyed her brief dance with him and was reluctant to leave his arms.

“Like to come in for a nightcap? She asked wanting to prolong her time with him.

Richard was torn, he had promised to phone Canada back to sort out his tinned salmon. He had always put business first but that was before he had met Audrey fforbs-Hamilton.

He had been attracted to her from the very beginning. She was so different to the women he had met before.

Their constant disagreements with each other only heightened his attraction to her. She wasn’t afraid to stand up to him and tell him when she thought he was wrong. His mother was the only other woman who would do that.

About to turn her down and sort out his tinned Salmon, he changed his mind when he saw the hopeful look in her eyes.

“Yes alright, that would be very nice,” he said finally dropping his hand from her waist.

Audrey missed the warmth of his hand on her side immediately, it had been so long since a man had held her or touched her with such gentleness and dare she believe it, a hint of something more, that she was determined to make it last as long as possible.

So when she felt Richard loosen his fingers from hers, she immediately changed her grip and held his hand firmly before slipping her fingers between his.

Richard looked down at their now joined hands and smiled before looking back up to find not only happiness in Audrey eyes but also something else that hadn’t been there before. A warmness towards him and the longer he looked the more he saw what he thought it was something more.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when she tugged on his hand and led him back into the sitting room of the lodge.

As they walked in Audrey was tempted to forget the offered nightcap and lead the tall, dark and handsome Richard DeVere up to her bedroom.

The very thought of such behaviour both aroused and shocked Audrey at the same time. She had never been a woman to take a man to her bed after knowing him for such a short amount of time, in fact there had only been Marton and one other that had ever known her that way.

But there was something about Richard that attracted her, made her want to kiss him and never stop.

He was handsome yes, but it wasn’t just his looks that she found attractive. It was how hewas the perfect gentleman, treating everyone with respect and kindness.

She hated to admit it but she had actually felt herself shiver with desire at the strong, commanding way she had seen him do business and wondered if that translated into his lovemaking.

She shook herself from her thoughts and poured them each a large brandy.

They sat close together on the settee, enjoying each other’s company and discussing various things to do with the estate until Richard glanced at the clock and noticed the time.

“It is getting rather late, I should be going,” he said placing his empty glass on the table and standing.

“Oh don’t go yet, have another drink,” Audrey said already walking to the drinks trolley to pour him another brandy.

“I really shouldn’t, I have to be up early tomorrow. But a small one won’t hurt,” he grinned taking the glass from a smiling Audrey.

He took a small sip, “Perhaps next year we could go to the hunt ball together,”

“Yes perhaps we could,” Audrey grinned.

Richard finished his drink and smiled at her as he placed it on the table. Watching her eyes he decided to take a chance and leaning forward, placed a gentle kiss to her cheek.

It was only meant to be a peck but his lips lingered against her soft skin far longer than he originally intended.

He began to pull back but stopped when he felt Audrey’s fingers run up his arm to his neck before coming to rest in his thick hair, her fingers tangling in the soft, dark locks where they touched his collar.

Richard froze, unsure of what he should do next. He knew what he wanted to do but wasn’t entirely sure that was what Audrey wanted.

The decision was taken out of his hands when Audrey tilted her head up so her lips met his in a tender kiss.

What started out as a slow, gentle exploration of each other soon turned heated when Richard wrapped his arms around her waist, his tongue finding hers as the kiss deepened.

Her teeth nipped his lower lip making him growl and she smiled against his lips. They continued kissing for a few moments more before Richard felt his lower half responding to her increasingly sensual touches.

He tore his lips from hers, “We should stop,” he panted.

“Why?”

“Because if we don’t stop now I won’t be able to,” he said running his hands up and down her back.

“Then don’t stop,” she grinned moving in for another kiss but Richard stopped her.

Frustrated Audrey started to move out of his arms, “You don’t want me, that’s it isn’t it?” She said pushing against his chest.

“Don’t.” Richard said firmly, placing a hand on her bottom and pulling her lower body flush against his, letting her feel his arousal through his trousers.

“Can you feel what you do to me Audrey?”

Audrey nodded, her mouth unable to form words at that moment, to focused on the delicious feeling of his hard length pressing against her.

“I want you Audrey Fforbes-Hamilton. I want to take you upstairs and make love to you until dawn...but one night won’t be enough, I want more,”

“You do?”

He nodded, “I want to spend more time alone with you, get to know you better because I think I’m falling in love with you.”

“I...I don’t know what to say,”

Richard reached a hand up to her face, his thumb stroking her cheek, “Say you’ll give us a chance to get to know each other better, see if there may be a future for us,”

Audrey didn’t need to think, she knew she wanted what he had suggested, “Yes I’d like that...very much,” She responded.

Richard kissed her again, this time keeping it more restrained before resting his forehead to hers, “Have dinner with me tomorrow, we’ll go somewhere romantic and secluded away from Grantleigh, just you and me,”

“That would be lovely,”

“I really should be going,” he said finally stepping back from her but took hold of her handas he walked to french windows.

He stopped as he crossed the threshold and brought her hand to his mouth, his lips placing a soft kiss to her knuckles.

“Goodnight Audrey,”

“Goodnight Richard.”

Audrey watched as he made his way back down the drive to Grantleigh. A million different thoughts running through her head of why this was a bad idea but she found none of them mattered to her anymore.

What had started out as a miserable evening had ended with her seeing a possible future with the new Lord of the Manor.

She wasn’t in love with him, not yet but by the way her stomach flipped when they kissedand the skip in her heart as he had run his hands over her body, she knew it was only a matter of time.

Perhaps he would be her Prince Charming after all she thought as she made her way up the stairs and to bed.


End file.
